User blog:222shinta1/Casshan
Casshan Casshan Casshan was adapte d for the screen under the heading of Casshern . In a fictitious future, explodes a war between men and machines. Robots with artificial intelligence resolve to end humanity, as it will not only destroy itself, but also the world. Without any restriction, these robots begin to activate nuclear weapons and defense systems around the world, causing the country to fall one by one. To try to stop them, the survivors unite in hope of running, trying to save the few remaining people of this world massacre, but were unable to survive alone against the huge and powerful cyber army led by King Black Head. And in a small review of the beginning of the series, the narrator says: "... only a person who gave up his life, becoming half human, half machine was able to stand up against them and thus try to save humanity ... he is Casshan ". Son of the east and his wife. It became himself newbuildings human beings in order to compete with Andro corps. Shinzo human 3 is that it is there that was discarded only the people, but because it is not even complete robot (android), in some cases, the dilemma some things to fall into. Body suit that contains the black lines on a white background. Red on the chest, imitating a triangle there is a marking of "C". Power source is solar energy. Helmet with a crescent-shaped in (solar Met) Kuwagata has become the light receiving portion. Energy To us perfect eyes can not be seen the bottom (which is actually depicted). The major trick, drilling and while, flying drill Nuku spotted the robo per body. Lightning punch -meteor kick - chop other martial arts such as, explodes the light emitted from the Kuwagata, there is a "super-destruction ray" that changes as typhoon. However, the use of ultra-destruction rays because that could deprive also the strength and life of Casshan own, the number of times used in this volume remains only a few times. Other, of the pistol, which is fixed to the "automatic opening and closing mask" and the lumbar region at the time of combat propulsion device is also a very short period of time of flight capacity by = pulsar with. Because human beings are dominated by Andro corps, but was acting to hide the identity is a newly built human, identity on the way in the play resulting in Roken. But it is in the sworn enemy that it is up to his robot (Android) for its, soon changed its thinking, there was also a person who was greeted warmly or cooperate. The Burakin that did not fall in the spray-user in the final decisive battle defeated in the ultra-destructive rays, while the family, including the people go back to peace, but not way to still go back to the original body, not visited his own peace, father greet the ending in the form of waiting for the technology development. Category:Blog posts